


Deflowering

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, unwanted sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Nishinoya get some time to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflowering

Once again, Nishinoya had been attacked, this time while the pair had been running. Nishinoya was only a few feet in front of Asahi when an older alpha slammed him into the dirt of the trail. 

Asahi heard Nishinoya shout his name in the distance, his voice cracked with fear. The older alpha pinned Nishinoya to the ground by his wrists, making him immobile. Nishinoya kicked his legs out, trying to keep the the alpha off him, but the difference in size left him vulnerable, “Asahi!”

“Get off him!” Asahi grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and pulled him off. 

Asahi wasn’t challenged and the man ran off without saying anything. Nishinoya twisted himself around to go chase after the guy but Asahi grabbed him by the arm, “Noya!”

“I’m gonna kick his ass!” 

Asai wrapped his arms around Nishinoya and lifted him up off the ground, “Noya, stop.”

Nishinoya struggled for a few more seconds before letting himself go limp in Asahi’s arms. Asahi was gentle with Nishinoya, and carried him toward the edge of the trail. He hugged him tightly, feeling a soft growl vibrate off him.

At Asahi’s touch, Nishinoya’s world suddenly became quiet, the birds no longer chirped, nor did the wind blow. It wasn’t because he couldn’t hear them, but rather, the universe was silenced by the sound of his alpha’s heart beat as he pressed his ear to his chest. Asahi was like a living lightning rod and Nishinoya was the personification of a lightning storm.

“I could have beat his ass, kick him all the way to the goddamn sun.”

“I know you could have, and that’s why I had to stop you.”

They were a lightning rod and lightning.

Nishinoya shifted and straightened his back to look Asahi in the eyes, “Thank you for throwing him off.”

Asahi smiled and pecked a kiss on Nishinoya’s lips, it was a quick but the movement stirred the air around them. Nishinoya caught his boyfriend’s scent, “Wow, you smell really good.”

Asahi blushed and peered away as Nishinoya leaned forward to run his nose on the side of his alpha’s neck. The natural smell of the spring season around them mixed with Asahi’s scent of falling leaves created a tugging sensation in between Nishinoya’s legs, “Asahi...let’s go home.” he half begged, his voice was breathy.  
  
“Home?”

“Your home,” Nishinoya hopped up from Asahi’s lap, “My mom is still a little unsure about us but she does love all the flowers you’ve been giving me.”  
Asahi smiled as Nishinoya yanked him up by the wrists, “I like your mom though.”

“She likes you too, but she’s broken a bond before and so she’s nervous about us courting.” 

“Okay.”

Nishinoya’s hand was tight around Asahi’s almost like he was afraid of being attacked again. Asahi could feel a heat radiating from his hand, and he knew they were going to be alone at his home -- he knew -- he knew Nishinoya wasn’t or was -- was he -- A sudden gust of wind stopped Asahi’s tumbling thoughts as a blast of Nishinoya’s pheromones up through him.

“I’ll carry you!” Asahi decided, feeling energized from catching his omega’s sweet scent. He came to the realization that Nishinoya was probably either going to start his heat soon, or he was in the beginning stages of it. He lifted the omega off the ground and tossed him over his shoulder, “My house, yeah?”

Nishinoya giggled, caught off guard by Asahi’s sudden burst of energy, “Yeah, Asahi let’s go!”

As Asahi carried Nishinoya, his scent began to blossom off him and envelope the omega. It was almost drowning Nishinoya in the best way it could. Asahi’s scent had never been so strong before, and Nishinoya loved it. 

“Fuck me.” Nishinoya whispered the command, his body was growing desperate for Asahi’s touch.

The entire run to Asahi’s home was a blur of tightening breaths and feet pounding against the sidewalk. The warmth in between Nishinoya’s legs was beginning to intensify with each step. 

Despite the animalistic nature of both spiriting home and nearly breaking the door, Asahi was always gentle with Nishinoya. With careful precision, Asahi laid Nishinoya down on the sheets of his bed as if he were made of glass. Nishinoya was in a cocoon of pheromones from Asahi who peered down from above him and the bed sheets which were contaminated by that same scent below him.

Nishinoya covered his eyes with the palms of his hands and let out a quiet moan. The world around him, which at this moment was only Asahi’s bedroom, had suddenly become extremely overwhelming. He took in a breath before allowing himself remove his hands to open his eyes and the first thing he saw in this world was Asahi.

“Are you alright?”

Nishinoya nodded, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s neck, “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you during a rut.”

“...because I’m -- I’m afraid I, what if I hurt you?” Asahi sighed and lowered himself toward Nishinoya’s body, “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Asahi, you’re not going to.” Nishinoya ran his hands through Asahi’s hair, untying his bun and throwing the hair tie off in bedroom, “You’ve seen me through heats before, and you’ve never tried anything when you could have.”

“Yuu…” Asahi lifted his head and met Nishinoya in the eyes. 

Nishinoya smiled, he cupped Asahi’s cheeks in his hands and said, “Relax a little, okay?”

Asahi nodded.

“Go get a condom.”

Asahi reached under his bed and grabbed exactly what Nishinoya had asked for, “Are you sure you want to --”  
“I need you, Asahi.”

Those were the words that broke Asahi time and time again. Need. Need. Need. Nishinoya needed him. Those were the first words he spoke to him during his first heat. He remembered Nishinoya’s voice over the phone it was so delicate and transparent. 

Asahi wrapped his arms around Nishinoya’s chest and back, he pulled him up in an embrace. Nishinoya’s vanilla fragrance spilled around them, stanning Asahi’s lips as he kissed at his lover’s neck. Nishinoya moved his hands downward sliding them down toward Asahi’s hips. He offered his neck to Asahi, the alpha’s hesitant breath was hot on sensitive skin.

Asahi didn’t trust himself all the way.

Nishinoya trusted him and knew no matter how feverish they were Asahi would never hurt him in a way he didn’t desire.

Asahi laid heavy kisses on his Nishinoya’s neck and at the same time drinking in a relentless scent which eased any insecure cracks in his being. The scent of vanilla lined with citrus began to fill in those cracks of agitation until fear was no longer visible.

Suddenly, Nishinoya found himself being slammed against the bed, his wrists bound by Asahi’s heavy hands. Nishinoya stared up at him with unblinking eyes. The movement sent ripples of pheromones upward like a geyser.

Nishinoya yearned for more touch, his insides squirmed with the painful yearning to have Asahi fill him up, he pleaded, “I need you.”

“I need you too, Yuu.” Asahi admitted, he let go of Nishinoya’s wrists. Instead of pulling down the omega’s sweat pants, he ripped them. The fabric tore in his hands until Nishinoya’s legs were free.

“Fuck me now.”

Asahi yanked his own pants down and slipped on the condom before crashing his dick into Nishinoya. He slid in with ease, but Nishinoya yelped from the suddenness. He arched his back shaking with a strange pleasure he had never felt before, “Shit Asahi!”

“Ahh, I’m sorry!”

“It’s alright, it’s alright  -- just slow down a little.”

Asahi rocked his body into Nishinoya, he used a tender pace that was strong enough to force a moan out of the omega and gentle enough to send ripples of electric pleasure through him. Asahi ran his hands up Nishinoya’s thighs, and fanned them out as he reached his chest. He buried his face in Nishinoya’s neck, falling in love with him, hearing his breaths so close to his ears. 

“Ahhh, faster Asahi!” Nishinoya shouted, he could feel a thickening beginning to blossom within him -- it was Asahi’s dick beginning to knot. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

Asahi grunted, kissing Nishinoya hard on the mouth. Their teeth knocked together, the force was jarring and Nishinoya pulled away for a quick second to let out a laugh. Asahi smiled and kissed him at the edge of his lips before making his way back toward the center of his mouth. 

Nishinoya moaned into Asahi’s mouth, his breath suddenly sounding ragged. The sensation of Asahi’s knotting dick filled Nishinoya with the growing static of a climax until he was breathless. 

Asahi stared down at Nishinoya, he watched the rosy flush begin to leave his cheeks as he slowly began to catch his breath. Asahi smiled and kissed him saying, “That was fun.”  
Nishinoya nodded, feeling Asahi begin to detach himself and with a heavy sigh he wrapped his arms around him. They held each other for a few moments until Nishinoya remembered that at some point he was going to have to go home.  
“Asahi, how am I going to go home if you ripped up my pants?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this, it was super fun to write!!!  
> I hope all are having wonderful weeks and days because all of you are great and fantastic and thank you!!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
